


PHOENIX RISING: THE SUN, THE STARS, & THE MOON

by AngelaVargas



Series: PHOENIX RISING AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Friendship, M/M, New enemies, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas
Summary: “No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try...  Nothing was ever good enough, I’m not really free of my Cage, Even if I’m out here sailing... As long as the Nobles of the World are here, I’m never truly Free... Whether you’re beaten or pampered, fed the best foods or starved, kept in filth or kept clean, a cage is still a cage.” Mephisto said to both Whitebeard and Shanks, he ignored the horrified look on their faces. “Am I... Born only to be stripped away from my Freedom? To be gawked at by People? For Nobles to Soil my Dignity? Why am I even born if that is my Fate?”Fushichou Mephisto, Lost Younger Brother of Fushichou Marco... He had been a slave most of his Childhood and had grown up with a hidden Hatred towards the World Government, the Nobles and those who had enslaved the innocent and the ones who had done him wrong. He had lived in Darkness throughout his life as a Slave and gained a sliver of Hope and Light after being saved by a Pirate and hid him in an Island where he met his Little Light of Hope... Luffy... He will do everything in his Power to keep this Little Light Safe...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Age Difference:
> 
> Ace - 18  
> Sabo - 18  
> Marco - 27  
> Mephisto - 22  
> Shanks - 33
> 
> The Age will be changing through the Flow of the Story

**“** You can break my Body,  
You can break my Bones,  
but you can never break my Spirit. **”**

**  
[DAWN ISLAND, MT. CORVO]**

  
He watched as the small 10 Years old boy run around the Forest, his brothers Ace and Sabo have finally set sail leaving Little Luffy under his watchful eyes. The Kid is so carefree, you can’t get mad at him for quit so long, his childish exuberance is infectious, and he’s very excitable young boy, he couldn’t sit still and always attracting trouble. But still Luffy seemed so childish and carefree when he was dancing with only the sunlight and laughter to accompany the boy.

  
He however got bits and shadows of his childhood before he was taken away by a Monster and forced him into Slavery... how long has it been since that day... that fateful day when an unknown Pirated took him away from his Cruel Master.

**  
[MEPHISTO’S PAST]**

**  
** "You have been our property for ten years now and in those ten years you have failed to provide us with enough entertainment."

  
A snide, cruel voice drifted down from his Master's throne and the Sixteen year old barely held back a flinch, fixing a smile on his face in a feeble attempt to not show how scared he was. If the Master was displeased then he would never show mercy. He would prefer to be chained against the wall and whipped again rather than survive any other form of punishment his Master thought was necessary.

  
The young man continued to kneel before his Master's throne even as he felt the guards tug on the chain around his neck. He could distantly hear muffled footsteps as another guard approached, swiftly and carefully across the plush, blood red rug (it was that colour so that bloodstains would be easier to wash out). The boy tracked the guard's movement by the shadows on the floor, not daring to raise his head unless his Master instructed him to.

  
A sharp tugging wrenched his head upwards, the chain around his neck tightening until he could barely breathe. But he would not cry.

  
To cry meant death in his Master's house.

  
His dull azure eyes fell on the hem of the white robe, the hem richly decorated in golden flowers that glinted sinisterly in the harsh light as his Master descended towards him.

  
"There has been a certain object retrieved by our slaves that might make you a little bit entertaining after all."

  
Gloved hands clenched at his jaw and forced his head up until he was staring straight into his Master's cold, cruel eyes. There was no pity in those eyes; only a smug superiority and a sadistic glee that only came from watching one of his play-things being forced to comply with his own sick wishes. That's what they all were after all: play-things. If, at one point, they had been human then that humanity had been stolen by their Master as well; gobbled up and devoured until there was nothing but the empty shell that was left behind when the soul had fled the life of torment and humiliation their Master inflicted upon them.

  
The gloved hand squeezed his jaw tighter, forcing his mouth to open against his will. It was painful but it wasn't like pain was a new emotion to the seventeen year old. The new guard seemed to hover on the precipice of doubt for a second, an unknown emotion swimming in the shielded eyes.

  
"Let us see what Devil we'll get to entertain us now."

  
His Master's chilling laughter echoed through the stone halls as the guard brought forth an odd shaped fruit, cradled reverently in silver velvet.

  
It was strangely shaped, similar to a banana but covered in swirling bumps that looked as though they had caught fire. The flesh of the fruit was a brilliant Gold and the skin seemed to glisten in the light as though it was made out of crystal. The golden swirls seemed to be cutting into the fruit itself, rivers of dark liquid gold flowing freely over the Molten Gold skin. It was beautiful. The only thing that was truly unsettling about it (apart from the odd colours) was the pulsing, shimmering light that seemed to glow brighter the closer the fruit got to the boy. It had a shining Brighter Gold aura that faded and brightened from the softest Canary Yellow to the darkest Burnt Gold. It was almost sinister and the boy knew, instinctively, that he did not want this glowing fruit anywhere near his mouth.

  
But if he struggled he would die. He really didn't want to die. He was scared.

  
The fruit was brought closer to his gaping mouth and his terrified eyes flicked up towards the guard's own shielded ones, silently begging him to not force him to eat this thing. He would gladly go two weeks without food if it meant he wouldn't have to eat this thing.

  
The guard could feel the boy tremble under his fingertips and with a feeling of deepest shame and regret, he forced the fruit into the poor slave's mouth.

  
The reaction was instantaneous. Nobody enjoyed the taste of the Devil Fruits after all and this slave would be no exception. The other guard quickly yanked the chain in his hands so the boy was forced to close his mouth and chew, eyes watering as the bitter juices spilled in his mouth. It was truly one of the most disgusting things he had ever eaten, far worse than even that thick, sticky stuff that his Master made him swallow until his throat was rough and his eyes were watering.

  
Finally though, he managed to choke it all down until he was lying on his side, gasping for breath as he clutched at his throat. The guard with the chain offered him no relieve however, pulling on the chain until he was sitting back in a respectful position, waiting for his Master's response.

  
"You dare to cry in front of me? How dare you, filth. Guards! Show this scum his proper place."

  
He gasped in alarm, eyes widening as he felt the tear tracks on his cheeks. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no... He hadn't meant to cry in front of his Master!

  
The guard with the chain approached him once again, only this time he drew his sword and made a wide slash at the slave boy's back. The guard was forced to let out a yell of fear however when instead of the ruby blood he was so accustomed to seeing, Golden flames sprung forth from the boy's back, lapping at the wound and lashing out at the man who tried to inflict pain on him and burn him alive. When the flames died down the room held its breath as clean, unmarred skin was shown to the spectators.

  
"Incredible..." The Master whispered before standing up with a twisted grin on his face.

  
"Well then boy; I think it's time to test out your new healing abilities. Guards, take our new pet to his new home; every bird needs a cage after all."

  
A New Guard held his chain and dragged him somewhere, definitely in a Seastone Cage...

  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **  
** He hated this world... he hated this world so much, he wanted to burn everything because it’s filled with nothing but Corruption. He wanted to break free and Rid the World of Nobles. He hated every single thing his Master do... How long has he been under this Monster’s Hold? Ah! It had been 10 Years, he was only 9 when he was taken away from home and was forced into slavery...

  
Every night he often dreams of a young man... he couldn’t remember who he was, or why that shadowy man was there in his dream. He only feel comforted in his dreams while in the heat of the day is much of a torture.

  
Every single day he had to endure seeing people, how his Master would lie to the people about his Tears... The Phoenix Tears and how they heal... it’s all lies...

  
**[SCENE CUT]**

 **  
** “Hey! Mephi~! I’m Hungry! Let’s go get some meat!” Little Luffy chirped as the little boy standing in front of the Blond older Male.

  
“Then catch one on your own, Yoi... didn’t you train to become stronger.” Mephisto said sternly.

  
“But I’m tired! Pleeeeaaaassseeee~! Mephi~!” Little Luffy whined and had the biggest puppy dog eyes that only Ace is immune of.

  
The Older Male just huffed in exasperation and start walking

  
“Then let’s go down to Makino’s Bar.” He stated and didn’t even blink when a rubbery pair of arms wound around his shoulder and a small body plastered itself on his back.

  
Mephisto had this nostalgic feeling at the back of his mind, for some reasons he had been in the same situation as this little boy.

  
“Mephi is so Good and very Nice~! Shishishishishi~!” Little Luffy Chirped as he snuggled at his Big Brother Figure.

  
The said male just rolled his eyes and chuckled in amusement, he can’t get angry for too long

  
“Is that so...”

  
“Yeah!” Little Luffy cheered.

  
And the Two of them walked down the Mountain towards Makino’s Bar... Mephisto had wondered how his life turned upside down, 15 Years ago he was taken away from his home, became a Slave for 10 long Years and was freed by someone 3 years after and here he was he’s hiding in the Island for 2 Long Years and was actually raising a 10 Years old kid who had a Big Dream to be the Pirate King.

  
It’s sad to think that he hadn’t seen who was his Saviour back then... He’s 22 of age now

  
**[MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Whitebeard and his Sons and Daughters were worried, worried about Marco. The First Division Commander hadn’t been himself lately, He often space out and stare into the far distance, and often in a Bad Mood every Rainy Season. No one knows why he was acting that way... Marco was just starring at the far distance again, Whitebeard could feel Marco’s sense of longing and this unfathomable regret and loneliness and self-hatred... But why would he feel such things against himself. The Longing that he feels from Marco and the Regrets why were they there. What happened to Marco before he recruited the Young Lad?

  
**[UP IN THE CROW’S NEST]**

 **  
** Today is not a very good day for Marco, the Date is not really helping and the dull skies is making his Mood Worse...

  
**[VERY SHORT FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** He was on his way back home when it rained hard, it happened that he’s a few house away from his house when he saw three men hauling his brothers to a Black Expensive carriage, he saw his little brother was being carried out of their little house, then a Man with Long Blond Hair and a braid to the back came to view following the unknown men along, he recognized the man… he’s King Trillian! One of the Highest Noble he Loathed the Most, He could feel his blood boil at the sight of the man, How did the Man found their little Home and was walking out of his Doorstep hauling his Brothers away from their Home, the Home where his Brother was born and lived, He ran as fast as he could to save his brother, but the carriage is speeding away from his home along with his brother… He tried to run as fast as he could to catch up, He could see Little Mephi looking back at him with sadness and longing in his face, but the Carriage is Faster and speed away towards the Main City leaving him behind.

  
His Growing Grief didn’t really stopped after losing his Parents, Now he lost his Brother… He failed to Protect his Mother and Father and now he failed to Protect his Brother when he needed him the Most…

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

  
“I Swear I’ll Find You…” Marco whispered and looked back up at the sea...

  
He was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t noticed Thatch was behind him...

  
“Care to share what you’re thinking right now?” The Man asked seriously.

  
“Not now Thatch, I’m not in a Good Mood.” Marco said flatly still not looking at the man, he refused to show the man his face when he’s like this.

  
Thatch put a hand on the First Division Commander’s Shoulder to keep him from going anywhere.

  
“Marco, you’ve been in the Bad Mood for 1 Week Straight, We’re starting to get worried sick about you. You refused to tell anyone ‘Why’ and just run off somewhere until they give up asking. At least tell me what’s wrong with you, I-I’ll might be able to help.” Thatch said imploringly.

  
Marco shook his head and said

  
“You can’t help me Thatch... Not on this One...”

  
“Can you at least tell me what’s bothering you? I’ve noticed the Cross Mark on your Calendar... What does that mean?” Thatch asked.

  
Marco couldn’t escape this one, he had to give in, he had had enough of people asking him what’s wrong.

  
“It’s the day that I lost the Most Valuable Treasure I have...” He began...

  
“Your... Treasure?” Thatch asked curiously.

  
“My Little Brother... He was taken away from me by one of the Highest Nobles...” Marco stated as he starts to lose himself.

  
Marco poured all his grief, suffering and pain to the brunette as the man listened, not once Thatch abandoned Marco’s side, and he was there through thick and thin. He pieced Marco back together after the Blond Broke down, he had always been patient to Marco and not once he ever lost it... but what angered him the most is seeing those Pained Tears that Marco had shed, Marco Rarely cries, but this one... these Tears had been held back for God knows How long... How long had Marco been hiding away those Suffering.

  
“I couldn’t Protect him, Thatch... I failed to Protect him... I Promised him that I’ll Protect him and I wasn’t there when that Bastard took him away... I tried and yet... I failed so badly and I don’t even know if he’s still alive... I just... I just want my Little Brother back...” Marco said with so much pain in his voice.

  
“What was his name?” Thatch asked softly.

  
“Mephisto... Fushichou Mephisto... My little Mephi...”  Marco answered quietly as he opened a Rectangular Shaped Locket showing Thatch the Picture of his Little Brother.

  
Thatch looked at the Picture and he felt a twinge of pain in his heart... in the Picture is a Young Version of Marco –Probably Marco is 12 in the Photo- Holding a 9 Years old boy in his arms, both were so Happy with each other... the little boy is somehow the Light that shines at the Time when Marco is in very deep Darkness... and taking that Light away... Thatch couldn’t imagine the life and suffering Marco had back then...

  
“I’m willing to give up everything... Just to see a glimpse of him... I missed him so much...” Marco said sadly.

  
That was the breaking point to Thatch... Someone has to relieve Marco on watch duty, this man needs a Rest.

  
“Come on Marco... you need to rest, you’ve got a very rough week and you need to get some sleep.” Thatch said and flung Marco on his shoulder, the other male didn’t even fought back.

  
Pops has to hear what he learned from Marco and have to tell everyone to leave Marco alone for a while.

  
**[TIMESKIP, 2 HOURS LATER]**

 **  
** Thatch entered the Meeting Room, he succeeded on lulling the Phoenix to sleep and Marco wouldn’t be waking up until the Next Day. He arrived at the Meeting room and saw the Commanders were there.

  
“What have you learned from Marco, Son?” Whitebeard asked firmly.

  
Thatch sighed and have to relay what he have learned

  
“Well... Today is really not a Good Day for Marco, Pops...” He began quietly.

  
“Why is that?” Whitebeard asked.

  
“You see... Today is the same Day that Marco lost something so Precious to him...” Thatch answered sitting down remembering what he heard today from Marco.

  
“What is that?” Curiel asked curiously.

  
“His Brother... his Little Brother... He lost his little angel 15 Years ago... His little Light was taken away from him.” Thatch gritted his teeth to contain his anger. “What he said to me ‘I couldn’t Protect him, Thatch... I failed to Protect him... I Promised him that I’ll Protect him and I wasn’t there when that Bastard took him away... I tried and yet... I failed so badly and I don’t even know if he’s still alive... I just... I just want my Little Brother back...’ that’s what he said.”

  
Thatch hid his face with his hands he doesn’t want to cry...

  
“I don’t know how long Marco had been holding on... I don’t know how long had he been surviving this Cold and Dark World when his only Light is gone from his sight... I just... I just can’t take it... How Marco had been putting up a Strong Front when he’s already close to his Breaking Point... 15 Years... For 15 Years he’s been struggling inside and we didn’t knew it...”

  
Ace had put up the Courage to ask the Question

  
“Who’s his Little Brother?”

  
Thatch choked up his sobs and answered.

  
“Mephisto... Fushichou Mephisto...”

  
Both Sabo and Ace’s eyes widened and cried out

  
“Mephi is his Little Brother?” Ace cried out in surprise.

  
The occupants of the room looked at the two Brothers.

  
“You know the guy?” Kingdew asked curiously.

  
“Well... You see...” Sabo began scratching the back of his neck... “We have an Older Brother Named Mephisto back in East Blue, We call him Mephi for short, He’s currently looking after Luffy for us.”

  
“Yeah he almost looked like Marco only Younger, He’s Probably 22 by now...” Ace added.

  
Thatch stood up and asked

  
“Is he still there?”

  
“Well... He’s not leaving the Island for the Next 7 Years... he’s going to sail with Luffy.” Ace stated nervously.

  
Thatch turned to the Captain and looked at the Giant Man Pleadingly

  
“Pops... Please... For Marco...”

  
The Giant Captain let out a Laugh and nodded

  
“Tell all our Navigator to sail back to East Blue... we have someone to meet there.” He stated firmly.

  
**[EAST BLUE, DAWN ISLAND]**

 **  
** Mephisto carried his little charge in his arms, Luffy is finally asleep... it took a lot to burn that excess energy of his... now he has to carry the little brat back to the Tree house and laid Luffy to his Futon.

  
“Goodnight... Luffy...” He murmured and placed a gentle kiss on the Little Boy’s Forehead.

  
“Goodnight Mama Mephi...” Luffy yawned and snuggled close to the Older Male.

  
Mephisto just chuckled at the Nickname and just went to sleep... it’s going to be a long day tomorrow, but he couldn’t shake off this bad feelings he gets... something is going to happen tomorrow... But what? He could care less as long as it won’t hurt Luffy and everyone down the Village.

  
If someone threatens the people he cared about, they will taste the Wrath of his Golden Fires...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACE AND LUFFY HAD A DIFFERENT DEVIL FRUIT:
> 
> LUFFY - A PHOENIX – UNKNOWN TYPE  
> ACE - A FIRE BIRD - A PHOENIX  
> SABO - AN ICE TYPE PHOENIX

 

 **  
“** For I may be injured but I’m not helpless  
so do not try and corner me when I’m hurt  
because if you do  
I’m going to show you what a desperate Beast would  
do to someone like you. **”**

  
**[MEPHI’S DREAM ESCAPE]**

 **  
** _He was standing by the field of flowers, in a 9 years old boy’s body, looking at the vast field with tears in his eyes, as the Sun sets, the wind was not blowing. It feels like he was standing there for a very long time as if he’s waiting… but… waiting for whom? Who was he waiting for? He can’t remember who he was waiting for, he just stood there in the vast field of flowers with his left hand outstretched half-heartedly, as if reaching for something that was already gone. There is this feelings of regret, He regret so much… there are so many things that he’ll never get to say that he never even thought to before now. He vowed from here on out, He will tell those around him that he love them every day! Then, when the days comes that he have to lose them, too, they'll know that they are loved._

_  
So here he is, in a 9 years old boy’s body, standing in the vast field with his left hand still outstretched half-heartedly, still waiting… the sun was about to rise up from behind the mountain, the breeze of the daybreak blows so gently, as the early birds chirp in the skies. He just kept on waiting, but soon when time comes he’ll stop waiting and move on_

_  
“Where are you? Why did you leave me here all alone? You promised you’ll stay, Where did you go? **rco-nii” He asked so quietly, as he close his eyes and let the tears flow freely._

_  
Then gentle fingers wiped his tears away, and a hand holding his left hand, then a gentle voice that said_

_  
“I’m here… Mephi…”_

_  
He slowly opened his eyes and –_

_  
_ **[DREAM END]**

 **  
** Mephisto slowly opened his eyes and meet with the gentlest brown eyes that he have ever seen, he noticed that Little Luffy was looking at him with a gentle smile in his lips, his small right hand was caressing his cheeks so gently

  
“Don’t cry, Mephi... I’m here... , I’m not going to leave you.” He whispered and planted a kiss on Mephi’s forehead. “So don’t cry… Okay?”

  
The said male blink and noticed that it’s already morning and he had slept through, He sat up and looked around.

  
_‘That dream... it felt so real...’_ He thought to himself.

  
“Mephi! I’m Hungry! MEAT!” Luffy cried out.

  
The said male just grunted and stood up to prepare for the day and called out

  
“Eat Vegetables too, Brat! You can’t eat Meat all the Time, Yoi!”

  
“Vegetables are icky! They don’t taste like meat!” Luffy argued.

  
“That’s because they’re not made out of meat you idiot!” Mephisto argued. “Eat Your Vegetables!”

  
“No!” Luffy argued back.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Makino is very amused as well as the costumers of the bar, they watched as the duo argued.

  
“I said eat your vegetables!” Mephisto hissed.

  
“No way!” Luffy cried back. “I want Meat!”

  
Mephisto is starting to lose it and said as he grinds his teeth

  
“You better eat your vegetables or you are so Grounded Monkey D. Luffy.”

  
“You can’t do that!” Luffy huffed.

  
“Ace and Sabo would agree with me even if they’re not here... so it’s either you eat your Vegetables or You’re not going to be the Pirate King.” Mephisto grinned.

  
Luffy’s eyes widened and he cried out

  
“No Fair!”

  
“If you are not going to eat your Vegetables you won’t be, The Pirate King always eats his Greens.” Mephisto grinned and crossed his arms to his chest knowing he’s winning.

  
Luffy puffed his cheeks and made a face as he tries to eat Broccolis. Makino giggled at the corner, the sight is almost like a Mother and Son arguments. She watched as Luffy tried to eat other vegetables under the watchful eyes of his Mama Mephi.

  
Everything was in relative peace after breakfast, Mephi had took off somewhere to check on something, until the swinging doors bang open, grabbing the attention of Makino and Luffy. A man stumbles through the door, pausing to catch his breath. Makino rushes from around the bar to the gasping man.

  
"Are you okay Hans?" She asks, a little confused over his outburst. With wide eyes he looks up at them.

  
"The nobles are here! They want everyone outside right now! Apparently they're looking for someone." He bursts.

  
"Nobles?" Luffy's face screws up in confusion and disgust.

  
"That's not all, they have a Celestial Dragon with them!" Luffy immediately feels a spark of anger. Those dragon whatever's are the ones who killed Sabo.

  
"I've got to go now Makino! They said they would kill my family if I didn't spread the word." With that, he scampers out of the bar to the house across the street. Makino peeks from the doorway to get a glimpse of the incoming nobles.

  
The small population of Foosha was crowded on both sides of the street, ranging from crying infants to grumpy old fishermen. A sliver of fright goes into her heart and she turns back to Luffy. Sensing the boy's hostility, Makino tells him to stay put.

  
"Don't come out until I tell you it's safe!" Then she walks out the door, down the road and stands next to the hairdresser of the town, exchanging whispers.

  
Luffy being Luffy couldn't sit still and disobeys Makino by sneakily looking outside. He sees the villagers stiff with fear and suspicion huddling on either side of the road watching a plump figure strutting in the center.

  
_'Must be the dragon guy.'_ Luffy thinks angrily. He looks a little off to the side and notices another figure walking slightly behind the Celestial Dragon. His eyes widen slightly in shock then narrow in anger when he recognizes Sabo's dad.

  
"Who is this boy again?" Luffy hears the Celestial Dragon ask. He sounds slightly bored and his face is screwed up in a permanent scowl. Outlook seems surprised to be addressed and coughs to clear his throat.

  
"A close friend, or perhaps **_brother_** of the notorious Fire Fist Ace." He reminds the high noble with an excited yet quiet tone. The Celestial Dragon grunts in understanding, but has a glint of excitement in his eyes.

  
Luffy's anger bubbles up at the second but evaporates when he sees Makino approaching the men tentatively. She put on a kind smile, but Luffy could see her hands shaking.

  
"Is there something you gentlemen need?" She asks, her smile not faltering. Suddenly the Celestial Dragon slaps Makino across the face with the butt of his gun. She falls to the ground with a startled yelp and cradles her reddened cheek with her hand.

  
"You inferior filth! I am Saint Garlow! You cannot just talk to me whenever you please, nor look me in the eye!" He spat. Luffy immediately abandons his hiding spot and charges into the square, helping Makino stand up.

  
"Luffy!" Makino hisses to him quietly, surprised and concerned that he came. Outlook immediately lights up and he points to Luffy eagerly.

  
"That's him! That's the boy!" The Celestial Dragon looks Luffy over for a second then snaps his fingers.

  
"Guards! Grab him!" Suddenly marines pour out from the docks and grab his arms, leaving him immobile. Luffy struggles against them in vain, immensely confused of what's happening.

  
"What are you doing!"

  
"Let Luffy go!" The town erupts into protests, advancing towards the marines holding Luffy captive. The marine pulls out a sword and holds it close to Luffy's neck, making the town freeze on the spot.

  
"Don't come any closer!" The marine warns. With everything still and quiet, Saint Garlow waltzes up to Luffy. He places his hands on his hips and scrutinizes Luffy's face.

  
"So this is the devil child's brother..." He mutters. Luffy feels slightly confused. Was he talking about Ace? Luffy glares at the ugly noble.

  
"Ace is not a devil child!" He spat. Luffy was going to continue but the guard flashed the sword at him, silencing him. The Celestial Dragon turns back to the town and clears his throat.

  
"I hereby decree that this town is guilty of harbouring demons. Foosha Village is now a sin on this earth!" The noble proclaims. He turns his back to the townspeople and snaps his fingers.

  
"This whole village will be my slaves to keep and sell. Guards, empty their houses of valuables and get them in cages for now." The guards take a step towards the citizens.

  
"You can't!"

  
Saint Garlow turns back to a lone villager who has a desperate look on his face.

  
"You can't take this town; it's protected by Vice Admiral Garp the Fist!" The town murmurs their agreement. But the noble merely scratches his stomach with a bored expression.

  
"I don't know and don't care who that is, the navy works for me." The man takes a step back, defeated.

  
"This town will become a buying market," the Celestial Dragon continues. "any noble can pass by and buy the slave they want. Since I own you all, I will be in charge."

  
The clearing is silent, taking the words in. Luffy's mouth is slightly agape and his eyes are wide.

  
But the Silence was broken by a Furious Cry of an angered Beast which frightened the whole people.

  
**[MEPHISTO’S VIEW]**

 **  
** The Island was in peace nothing is out of sort, the storage house in the Tree House is filled he made sure the Meat won’t rot and the Vegetable patch is not dry, he marked every territory that he owned to make sure that both the Tiger King and the Bear King won’t trespass. The whole Mountain Range is alright... He had to go and get Luffy to begin his Training, the boy still need to learn to defend himself when things comes down to it...

  
As he got closer he could sense Tension in the air, he hid somewhere nearby and hear what’s going on, he did not like the look on the intruder’s face, he recognized one of the Nobles in the group... it’s Mr. Outlook III, Sabo’s father...

  
"Is there something you gentlemen need?" She asks, her smile not faltering. Suddenly the Celestial Dragon slaps Makino across the face with the butt of his gun. She falls to the ground with a startled yelp and cradles her reddened cheek with her hand.

  
"You inferior filth! I am Saint Garlow! You cannot just talk to me whenever you please, nor look me in the eye!" He spat. Luffy immediately abandons his hiding spot and charges into the square, helping Makino stand up.

  
"Luffy!" Makino hisses to him quietly, surprised and concerned that he came. Outlook immediately lights up and he points to Luffy eagerly.

  
"That's him! That's the boy!" The Celestial Dragon looks Luffy over for a second then snaps his fingers.

  
"Guards! Grab him!" Suddenly marines pour out from the docks and grab his arms, leaving him immobile. Luffy struggles against them in vain, immensely confused of what's happening.

  
"What are you doing!"

  
"Let Luffy go!" The town erupts into protests, advancing towards the marines holding Luffy captive. The marine pulls out a sword and holds it close to Luffy's neck, making the town freeze on the spot.

  
"Don't come any closer!" The marine warns. With everything still and quiet, Saint Garlow waltzes up to Luffy. He places his hands on his hips and scrutinizes Luffy's face.

  
"So this is the devil child's brother..." He mutters. Luffy feels slightly confused. Was he talking about Ace? Luffy glares at the ugly noble.

  
"Ace is not a devil child!" He spat. Luffy was going to continue but the guard flashed the sword at him, silencing him. The Celestial Dragon turns back to the town and clears his throat.

  
"I hereby decree that this town is guilty of harbouring demons. Foosha Village is now a sin on this earth!" The noble proclaims. He turns his back to the townspeople and snaps his fingers.

  
"This whole village will be my slaves to keep and sell. Guards, empty their houses of valuables and get them in cages for now." The guards take a step towards the citizens.

  
"You can't!"

  
Saint Garlow turns back to a lone villager who has a desperate look on his face.

  
"You can't take this town; it's protected by Vice Admiral Garp the Fist!" The town murmurs their agreement. But the noble merely scratches his stomach with a bored expression.

  
"I don't know and don't care who that is, the navy works for me." The man takes a step back, defeated.

  
"This town will become a buying market," the Celestial Dragon continues. "Any noble can pass by and buy the slave they want. Since I own you all, I will be in charge."

  
Mephisto saw red on that Last statement... He knew what it is like to be a slave and he had a Mark to Prove it... He won’t let the People of Foosha Village... Let alone the whole Island become a Slave Market and the People become a Slave, this is his New Home... his New Nest and he won’t let anyone not even a Celestial Dragon lay their filthy feet in his Territory, He could feel and hear his Golden Phoenix thrash out and cry in fury, it might have sensed that Luffy and its Brood is in danger and won’t let any harm befall on them... He let go of the reign and let the Phoenix take over.

  
Light engulfed his body, the world around him shattered, As usual, it took him a moment to adjust to his Phoenix perspective. The buildings, which had been so large, were suddenly small next to him, and the distance he had travelled earlier seemed much less. Everything was a bit distorted, and it took a few blinks for his vision to settle. Once done he opened his sharp beak and let out a Phoenix Cry long and loud, scaring people in the vicinity. He watched them scramble for safety.

  
**[END VIEW]**

**  
[NORMAL VIEW]**

**  
** Just as the two forces were about to meet a burst of golden fire erupted from the collapsing building, twisting and expanding as it spiralled into the clear sky above them. All the Nobles and their Guard stared, mesmerised by the shimmering sparks of clearest gold that joined with the golden rain that fell gently back to earth. The flaming sphere shrank before blasting a wave of golden light outwards in a wide circle, revealing the Phoenix inside.

  
Mephisto let out a shrill cry as he dived towards the line of Nobles and Marines, fire spreading out behind him like a blazing blanket of devastation. The enemy tried to duck, crouching low to the ground as if that would save them from the fire. But Mephisto's eyes had caught Luffy's battered form and the heat of his flames intensified with his anger.

  
They never stood a chance.

  
The inferno blazed white from the heat as the Phoenix skimmed over them, setting them all ablaze. The Nobles and the Celestial Dragon writhed and shrieked as they tried to put out the flames but Mephisto's anger would not be so easily put out.

  
Not until his baby brother was back on their home, safe and sound... As the Fire dies down and miraculously No Homes were burned- Mephisto is perfectly aware of his surroundings thank you very much... Mephisto shrunk into a slightly smaller form albeit still bigger than any adult humans and stamped his clawed foot right at the back of Mr. Outlook III and brought the man up to come face to face with him. Mephisto turned back to his Hybrid Form but made sure to hide his identity from anyone.

  
“You are intruding in MY Territory... and you threaten my Friends, You... are going to pay for it with your Life! You dared set your Filthy feet here in my Territory and I will not forgive you for that.” Mephisto hissed angrily. “and most of all, you dared laid your filthy hands on my Baby Brother... Maybe I should eat you here and now.”

  
“Please! Please have Mercy! Have Mercy! Forgive me! I won’t do it again! I won’t set foot on your Territory ever again! Just let me live!” Outlook III cried out in fear.

  
“And for you to just call out those Filthy Marines to set foot on my Territory!?” Mephisto snapped as his Golden Flame crackled.

  
“No! I Won’t! I won’t Please!” Outlook III Cried out in despair.

  
Mephisto brought the Noble even closer and snarled

  
“If you ever! **_EVER_** Try anything against my Territory even if I’m away... I can assure you that I will know and my threat is far from empty... so remember this well... Wherever you try to run, wherever chose to hide know that I will eventually find you... and I will Kill You... and Goa Kingdom will be no more...”

  
“I won’t forget! Please let me go!” Outlook III cried out there is no way he will forget this event, this Mistake he made, he’ll never forget it until he’s in his deathbed.

  
Mephisto dropped the Noble down the ground mercilessly and watched him run away like a coward. He then glared down at the Celestial Dragon on the ground looking at him in Marvel despite the burns... The said Filth had that lust look on his face and Mephisto hated it... it reminded him of his Former Master all those years ago. And without a second thought Mephisto hissed and his Fire intensified and roaring against the Filth that called himself God...

  
**_“GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!”_** He roared in fury and throwing fireballs at the fleeing intruders.

  
The Villagers cheered as they watched the Nobles flee for their lives and hearing their vow to never return to the Village ever again... Once they’re gone, Mephisto returned to his Human form and huffed, he looked at some of his Feathers and picked it up and turned to the people of the Village

  
“Put one of each of these feathers around the village up to the Borders of Mt. Corvo it will keep those bastards away from this Place...” He stated.

  
“What are the feathers for?” Dadan asked gruffly.

  
“Didn’t you know that Phoenix Feathers is a sign of Protection?” Mephisto said back.

  
And so the Villagers gathered all the fallen Golden Feathers and planted it around the Village and the Borders of Mt. Corvo...

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Makino and the Villagers gathered at the port to see Luffy and Mephi off...

  
“The Village is Protected, they won’t be bothering this place anytime soon... Luffy and I will drop by and Visit... ” Mephisto said as he Morphed into his Hybrid form.

  
His arm was engulfed with Golden Flames forming into a huge pair of wings and his legs turned into that of a Birds of Prey’s Feet...

  
“Tell that Old Man Garp ‘Sorry But I ain’t handing Luffy off to the Marines’...” Mephisto grinned.

  
“I’m sure he will get the message... Come by and Visit Okay? And Be careful...” Makino said with a tearful smile.

  
“We’ll Miss You Makino...” Little Luffy sniffled.

  
“We’ll miss you too Luffy...” Makino sobbed and embraced Luffy.

  
“Tell Shanks I’ll become the Best Pirate there will be! I will become the Pirate King!” Luffy cried.

  
“He’ll be proud of you...” Makino stated.

  
Mephisto walked up and said

  
“Luffy it’s time to go...”

  
Reluctantly Luffy climbed up to his Big Brother’s back and held on tight, Mephisto accepted the Bag of Beri that Makino attached on his neck. Transforming into his Golden Phoenix Form he made a one huge flap and he’s completely Airborne and disappeared up into the skies.

  
**[2 DAYS LATER]**

 **  
** Whitebeard crew arrived at Foosha Village, Ace and Sabo made a Beeline to Makino to ask where Luffy and Mephi are. Makino told them everything and what happened and sadly added

  
“Luffy and Mephi had taken off... I’m so sorry Ace, Mephi had stated that he’ll take Luffy to his Homeland in Fiamma Phoenixia Isle... He said he’ll train Luffy there...”

  
“I see... so we came here Two Days Late.” Sabo said quietly, he’s still furious at his Father but at least they made a right choice to leave Mephi behind to look after Luffy.

  
“Why?” Makino asked.

  
“Well... you see... Mephi happens to be the younger brother of our First Division Commander and he’s looking for Mephi for a very long time.” Ace answered quietly.

  
“What’s Mephi’s older brother’s name?” Makino asked.

  
“Marco... Fushichou Marco.” Sabo answered.

  
Ace and Sabo listened to what Makino had told them and they told Makino everything she need to know.

  
**[MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Izou and Thatch returned to Moby Dick to tell them the News.

  
“We’re 2 Days too late, Mephi had set off.” Izou stated.

  
“Something happened two days ago and Mephi decided to take Luffy somewhere called Fiamma Phoenixia Isle.” Thatch added.

  
Marco froze and looked at the two surprised

  
“He... went back Home?” He murmured and turned to Whitebeard. “I have to go back home!”

  
Whitebeard sighed and stated softly

  
“Marco son... there is no need to rush... We will eventually get to him, for now everyone needs to rest and we need to restock.”

  
Marco wanted to protest but Pops is right... He’ll eventually catch up to Mephi sooner or later... He wondered how Mephi got away from the Monsters that kidnapped him.

  
**[SOMEWHERE]**

 **  
** A Pirate with Red Hair looked at the Golden Feather at the Jar it’s glowing and fluttering and pointing in a Certain Direction... The man smirked knowing the Feather is not Pointing at Dawn Island anymore...

  
“So... he left the Island, eh?” Benn asked as he puffed a smoke.

  
“Dahaha... Sure is... he finally left the Nest he’s placed to...” The Red Haired Captain laughed.

  
“It’s been a very long while since we last saw that Golden Phoenix...” Yasopp chuckled.

  
Shanks remembered it vividly... the day he rescued that Phoenix while raiding a Noble’s Ship... He was so carefree stalking the Huge ship’s hall looking around he felt like something interesting was going to happen… and how right he was, when he peeked into an open door and saw a light gold bird with beautiful long feathers…

  
Though his head drooped from sadness and homesickness and countless of other emotions. He knew the bird was so deep in sorrow, he won’t notice him approaching but as he did so he removed his black coat and placed it on top of the cage to cover what’s inside, he ignored the chirping though he offered a few words of comfort and ran out of the room to his ship, he had a good feeling that saving this bird would be a good idea, and he knew a safe place where he can drop the Golden Phoenix... and he knew One Person would care for this Magnificent Bird.

  
Now that he thought about it, the Golden Phoenix had the same features as Marco’s...

  
_‘I wonder...’_ He thought, he had a very good suspicion that the Bird he rescued might be a Devil Fruit user who was forced to use his form and caged.

  
The Last Time he saw the Bird is three years ago, he gave the Bird to Makino and knowing the Woman, she might have set the Golden Phoenix free, Judging by the movements of the Golden feather on the Jar and it’s pointing to a different direction.

  
“Should we go find him?” Benn asked.

  
Shanks grinned and said

  
“Nahh... we’ll meet him soon enough... something’s telling me that something interesting is going to happen...”

  
Benn and Yasopp chuckled.

  
**[SOMEWHERE IN AN UNINHABITED ISLAND]**

 **  
** Mephi watched Luffy closely while making a Nest out of tall grasses for the Night, he managed to catch a Sea King and cooked it for Luffy... Speaking of the brat, he had to make sure that Luffy is not far... Pinning the last straw of grass he stood up and began walking on the shore only to find Luffy munching something

  
“Luffy what are you eating?” Mephisto asked curiously.

  
Luffy swallowed the rest of the thing he was eating and began drawing what he had eaten... as Luffy had drawn what he had eaten, Mephi’s feathers fluffed in trepidation. Luffy had drawn a what it looked like a Long Kiwi Fruit with Swirls and had a star shaped stem.

  
“It’s sparkly and glowing too... it tasted so bad and my tongue feels Tingly...” Luffy complained.

  
_‘This idiot!’_ Mephisto cried out in his though. “Do you even know what you’ve eaten you idiot!?”

  
“No... What is it?” Luffy asked curiously.

  
Mephisto pulled out a Pamphlet of Devil Fruits and showed Luffy what he had eaten.

  
“Tori Tori No Mi, Model: Phoenix unknown type...” Luffy reads.

  
“And you know what it means that ‘If you eat a Devil Fruit’...” Mephisto began.

  
Luffy blinked at his Big Brother and asked

  
“What? What’s going to happen?”

  
“You’ll never be able to swim like you used to...” Mephisto sighed.

  
Luffy jaw dropped and cried out

  
“NO WAY!”

  
“You Moron!” Mephisto yelled.

  
This is so going to be a Long Journey back to Fiamma Phoenixia Isle... he had to make sure that Luffy would have a Perfect control of his Devil Fruit, Nobody wants a violent storm of Thunder.

  
**[TIMESKIP, LATER THAT NIGHT]**

 **  
** It’s raining hard, Luffy’s Power had settled in and it’s causing a harsh rain. The Brat had took form of a Phoenix Chick judging by his age and here he is roosting in the nest with Luffy under his feathery belly sleeping. Lucky there was a cave nearby and he had managed to move the Nest to avoid getting wet in the rain.

  
He stood up a little to check on Luffy... and there he is... the little bastard is sleeping like a Newly Hatched Bird. He sat back down and yawned, there is no point on lingering on what had happened he had to move on. He had to make sure he’s not far from Luffy at all times, not until Luffy is in full Control of his emotion, Being Positive and Happy is fine, but the Negative ones he had to make sure he’ll drill discipline on the brat’s thick skull.

  
But right now... everything is fine... Luffy is still young, he still had a very long way to go and he had a lot of time to train the Young Soon-To-Be Pirate... he had to avoid the Marines from now on... He had to make sure Luffy grows up as a strong and fine boy... He will Protect Luffy... No Matter What...

  
He’s going back Home... right at this moment... Fiamma Phoenixia Isle is the safest Place where Luffy can train...

  
Of Course He Missed Home Too... but Dawn Island had been his Home for 3 Years after being rescued from his Former Master...

  
It’s fine to have Two Homes... Right?

  
As long as he had someone to return to... Right?

  
But... is it alright to be called a Family when you’re branded as a Slave?

  
No... They don’t need to know...

  
_‘This is my Problem... I’ll Deal with it myself...’_ Mephisto thought to himself and closed his eyes and get some sleep.

  
As he sleep he dreamed of that day... the day he was rescued from his cage and that voice

  
**_“Dahahaha~! Don’t worry... You’ll be free soon, for now you have to rest...”_**

  
Who was that man? And why? Why did that man save him from the Monster?

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. CHAPTER 3

**“** And I will spread my wings  
and fly towards the new day  
towards home and you’ll never stop  
me...  
I’m Going Home... **”**

**  
[THE NEXT MORNING]**

**  
** Mephisto yawned and stood up from his makeshift nest and noticed that Luffy is still in his Chick form, it will take a while for Luffy to turn back to normal and knowing the Brat he won’t be waking up unless he smells food. Stepping out of the cave he fluffed his golden feathers and flapped his wings to test the joints, then flew off to go hunting before the Chick wakes up.

  
As he flies up around the Forest he found few edible fruits and caught a massive alligator, Luffy loves Alligator Meat.

  
**[LUFFY’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He blinked once, twice he propped his fluffy body up and sniffed the air and caught a whiff of something good, and he hopped up and off of the nest and trotted outside only to see his Big Brother roasting an Alligator Meat

  
“CHIRP!” ‘MEAT!’ He chirped.

  
And he ran towards his Big Brother and stood beside him chirping non-stop.

  
“It’s not done yet! Stay away from the Fire!” Mephisto cried out grabbing him away from the fire.

  
“Chirp! Chirp chirp!” ‘But I’m hungry!’ He whined.

  
“You won’t be thinking of your stomach if you’re the one’s burning! Behave!” Mephisto huffed as the older male set him down.

  
He pouted and did as he was told, he doesn’t want Mephi to get angry at him. He watched as Mephi was making a plate out of the huge leaf and began cutting off the Alligator into pieces and placed a huge pile of meat right in front of him. But he just stared at it... how can he eat the meat if he’s in his little chick form.

  
“Can’t eat when you’re in that form aren’t ya?” Mephi grinned at him.

  
“Wark!” ‘Meanie!’ Luffy cried.

  
Mephi just laughed at him and said

  
“Calm down... and focus... Breathe in... and out, that’s good.”

  
Luffy did as he was told he had to focus and calm down he could feel the energy that had been pestering him recede, he focused more and the energy dispersed and at rest.

  
“Well... that’ll do, it will take a while for you to get used to your new body. Transforming won’t be easy, looks like I’m going to double your training.” Mephisto grinned sadistically.

  
Luffy got a bad feeling about this Training...

  
**[SEVERAL HOURS LATER]**

 **  
** “WAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!” Luffy cried out as he tore through the forest evading all the flying objects thrown his way.

  
“Run! Run run! Luffy! Run because I’m coming for you!” Mephisto called out from the distance and hurled another log.

  
“GYAAAHHHH!” Luffy cried as he picked up his pace.

  
He’s so not going to let himself get caught and suffer a pounding worse than the ‘Fist of Love’ he had to run! Mephi did said about gaining stamina but how many does he had to go again?

  
“10 Kilometres Run, 100 Push Ups, 100 Sit Ups, 100 Squats... you haven’t done any of those yet Luffy!” Mephisto called out and threw a Boulder towards Luffy.

  
Luffy made a mad dash for the hills and pray Mephi won’t kill him...

  
“LUUUFFFYYYYY~!” Mephisto roared from the distance.

  
Help him God... The Devil is out to get him...

  
**[MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Marco was staring off in the distance towards the direction of his Home, it’s been so long since he went back home. 3 Days after his Little Brother was taken away from him he left the island and went to the main land to find Mephi, but the Monster that took his Baby Brother already left... And now... he’s coming back Home from the beginning.

  
“Hey buddy... you okay?” Thatch asked as he stood beside his best friend.

  
Everyone was very anxious meeting Marco’s Younger Sibling...

  
“I don’t know Thatch... A Little scared I guess...” Marco answered without looking at Thatch.

  
“It’s going to be fine...” Thatch said smiling, it’s rare to see Marco like this.

  
“What if he doesn’t remember me? It’s been so long since it happened.” Marco sighed, he’s scared that his Little Brother won’t remember him. “Mephi is only 9 back then.”

  
“Then you just have to introduce yourself to him if he did.” Thatch said softly.

  
Marco hummed at that... Travelling from the East Blue to the unknown corner of the Paradise, his homeland had always been mysterious that way and for some reasons the Government and the Celestial Dragons had avoided the Island, rumours said that the Island’s water territory had been infested with Sea Kings as if protecting the Island itself.

  
The Natives of the Island had decreased after what happened 15 Years ago, but after that everything was a blur. He hear rumours that the Island was surrounded by Sea Kings for some unknown reasons, Celestial Dragons and Marines alike tried to Travel inside the Island’s Territory only to meet a grim end at the Jaws of the Sea Kings... What’s going on?

  
“Marco? Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Thatch asked unnerved by his Best Friend’s Silence.

  
“Yeah... I’ll be fine...” Marco answered.

  
It’s going to be a long journey back to Fiamma Phoenixia Isle, 1 Month... if he’s to go alone it will only take about 10 Days, but Pops needed a guide to get there so it left him to stay in the Moby Dick... he had to be patient...

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Everyone in the Moby Dick are doing their usual routine, Marco is Working in his Office. But in truth he’s spacing out, he was just sitting at his chair looking at the Picture of his Little Brother. The Picture was taken 3 Weeks before his Little Brother was taken away from him. In the Picture Mephi was wearing a Soft Purple Robe held together by a Light Blue Sash around his waist, the little boy was smiling at the Camera (A Snail Camera? That’s what everyone is using in the OP World Right?) and his arms full of Wild Flowers and his hair is adorned with a colourful flower crown.

  
Marco smiled remembering that day, it’s Flower Festival and everyone including him wearing a Flower Crown.

  
**[VERY SHORT FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** “Nii-chan! Nii-chan come one! You have to wear one too!” Young Mephi cried out.

  
“I’ll look silly...” He protested lightly.

  
Young Mephi giggled and said

  
“Yeah because you’re a Pineapple head.”

  
“Mephi...” He called out in warning.

  
“Sorry... But come on! It’s going to be fine...”  Young Mephi whined trying to drag him out the House to no avail.

  
Mephi is just adorable in his own childish way and he couldn’t help himself but tease the younger boy

  
“What? Why are you so excited about the Festival? Do you have a boyfriend waiting for you out there? A Fated Mate Perhaps?”

  
And the little boy in front of him blushed, even at such a Young age Mephi knew what he was talking about.

  
“No! I don’t wanna have a Boyfriend! I’m not ready to Mate!” Young Mephi cried out face so red.

  
“Then why are you in a Hurry? The Festival won’t start until 2 Hours...” He stated.

  
Young Mephi just puffed his chubby cheeks and said

  
“We have to get Flowers in the Flower Field...”

  
He rose a Brow and smirked

  
“Are you sure you’re not trying to attract a Mate?”

  
And that’s how he found himself running away with a Young Phoenix Screaming Bloody Murder after him.

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** It’s one of Marco’s fondest memories with his Little Brother, Mephi is just adorable in his own way... For so long he had been agonizing over his loss of his Baby Brother, thinking worst of the situation his Little Brother is going through... but Now... His Little Brother is out there finding his way back home.

  
He had to come back home... and meet his Little Brother there.

  
**[BACK TO MEPHI & LUFFY]**

 **  
** Luffy was clinging to Mephi’s feathers for Dear Life as the said older male fly in higher altitude to lose Grandpa Garp, the Old Coot found them by accident and was hot on pursuit and Mephi decided to fly faster and higher. Luffy is not yet used to his Devil Fruit Power. The training had been going smoothly until Garp the Fist found them in the Island by accident, they didn’t managed to pack up some food and the Next Island is miles away and Mephisto is not a fool, and so is Garp the man may act like a dimwit but he’s smart and he knew how to put things together.

  
So Mephi decided to change course and fly several Islands ahead...

  
“Mephi... I think we lost Grandpa...” Luffy called out.

  
The said male acknowledges the statement and lowered a little bit and slowed down a little.

  
“I’m Hungry... Mephi Meat!” Luffy cried out.

  
Mephi trilled angrily and continued flying, Luffy’s whining went on and on and on for hours on end. So Mephi had to land on a small Island to feed a Black Hole whose name is Monkey D. Luffy, he had to remember that he had to keep Luffy’s temper on a leash who knows what else his Zoan Form can do. For now he had to add to the List to Remember... A Well Fed Luffy is a Good Luffy...

  
**[AS TIME GOES BY]**

 **  
** It’s been so long since they’ve been travelling, the Moon is High in the Sky and Luffy decided to sleep in his Zoan Form and just dived under Mephi’s Feathered Belly... Seriously... Mephi felt like a Mother Chicken every single time Luffy tuck himself under his belly. He just sighed to himself and just had to deal with it, he closed his eyes and slept... though as he slept he dreams, about that foggy past that he have lost or forgotten

  
**[READER’S DREAM]**

 **  
** He opened his eyes only to see that he is in a huge table looking sluggishly at the bowl of Soup, he doesn’t feel like eating and his body felt like it’s made of lead. ****  
  


“Mephi, You barely touched it.” A Concerned voice called out.

  
He looked up drowsily at a Young Man, half of his face was somewhat shadowed, his upper face was shadowed by his bangs so you couldn’t see or recognize who this young man was, though he could tell the young man was concerned about him

  
“Why are you so sluggish at everything, you better eat that now.” The young man with Light blond hair said. “I can’t clear the table like this. If you don’t eat, I will take it away.”

  
He only looked back down warily and heard that the young man sighed his name

  
“Mephi…”

  
And then he saw the young man leaned out of the door to call for someone.

  
“**rco could you come here, Mephi is…”

  
**[DREAM INTERRUPTED]**

 **  
** Mephisto opened his eyes again as he noticed that it’s starting to rain... he moved a little and stopped after hearing a cheeping sound from Luffy, he took a comfortable position and tried to get some sleep.

  
**[DREAM CONTINUE]**

 **  
** He opened his eyes again just in time to hear someone enters the Dining Room

  
“What’s wrong Mephi?” a voice called out the voice was calm and gentle.

  
And He felt himself being lifted off the chair to a warm and strong body, He clung to the person who picked him up and buried his face to the other Male’s shoulder for comfort.

  
“He really doesn’t look that well…” the Boy with Light Blond Hair stated.

  
“Quite Drowsy.” The older male stated.

  
“A Cold? He doesn’t have a fever.” The Light Blond Haired Boy said.

  
“Maybe he’s just tired? Not yet used to be walking on his own all day.” The Older Male said.

  
“That’s why I told him to stay at home.” The Light Blond Haired Boy sighed.

  
“You’re like this too, C**l.” the Older Male stated forwardly.

  
“What?”The Light Blond Haired Boy choked.

  
He felt a hand caressing his hair and massaging his scalp

  
“Want to throw up?” The Older Male asked.

  
“Uhn…” was all he could answer.

  
“Something to eat?” The Older Male asked again.

  
“No…” He whined.

  
“Hey, How about a soup? Not eating at all isn’t good either.” The Older Male coaxed.

  
So in the end he just take the soup while someone played with his hair from behind.

  
**[DREAM INTERRUPTED]**

 **  
** Mephisto stirred lightly and woke back up again he don’t know why he’s been bothered by that dream... Who was that Blond Boy trying to talk to him? He shook his head and continued on sleeping, he had a long flight tomorrow and he couldn’t afford to be sleepless.

  
**[DREAM CONTINUE]**

  
He woke up when he felt a hand touching his forehead and a Calm and Soft Voice

  
“The fever is getting worse.”

  
The owner of the voice helped him to sit up

  
“Let’s change your clothes, come on, Hands up.”

  
He held his hands up so the other Boy could take his clothes off, once succeeded the other boy takes off his shorts too making him squeak. Soon the Boy with Light Blond Hair came in

  
“How is he?”

  
“Not good, He’s Feverish.” The Semi-Dark Blond Haired Boy answered. “And sweating a lot.”

  
The Semi-Dark Blond Haired Boy began to clean his tiny body carefully while saying

  
“Tomorrow you’ll stay obediently at home, is it clear Mephi?”

  
After getting him clean and dressed up The Semi-Dark Blond Haired Boy tucked him back in the bed

  
“…Like a Rabbit…” He squeaked quietly.

  
“No you won’t.” The Semi-Dark Blond Haired Boy chuckled and cuddled him down.

  
And the last thing he know that night is clinging to the Older Blond as the older male entered the room and slept. The Older Male’s presence is so comforting despite his attitude.

  
**[DREAM END]**

 **  
** Mephisto had no idea how long it has been, it felt like he has been asleep for a very long time. It’s dawn and he had to get something for Luffy to eat... It’s a repeated routine every single day, Sleep, Wake Up, Hunt Food and Eat... then go to work.

  
For a normal person it’s a tedious work, but for someone who had a Mouth to feed it’s a normal thing... he got Luffy and he had to go and find something for him to eat, the boy is still growing and he needs lot of food in order to grow.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP, 7 DAYS LATER]**

 **  
** Mephisto had caught sight of the Fire Red Island and was glad that he had arrived back home, but... if he recognized this Island as his home, then that Older Blond Youth in his dream... could it be that the Young man is his family? He flapped his wings lightly and landed on the sandy shore, Luffy climbed down for him to transform back to his Human form.

  
“Uwwaaahhh! The Trees are Red instead of green! Cool! And Pretty!” Luffy chirped happily not realizing the long glossy and sparkling Phoenix Tail sprouted on his lower back and his usual black hair had fluffy down.

  
“The Island’s trees are mostly called Red and Sugar Maple Trees...” Mephisto chuckled as he fixed his clothes.

  
“What about those droopy trees with different colours?” Luffy asked pointing at a Weeping Willow Tree.

  
“There are lots of name for them, there are different species... What you’re pointing is called a Weeping Cherries... There are lots of it in the woods too, some are called Weeping Flowering Apricot.” Mephisto explained.

  
“Can I eat them?” Luffy asked.

  
“YOU CAN’T EAT TREES YOU IDIOT!” Mephisto cried out.

  
Luffy was about to say something until

  
“Mephi? Is... Is that you Mephi?” a Light Blond Male called out from the Branch of the Maple Tree.

  
The Light Blond Male jumped down and walked close only to stop when Luffy ran back to the other.

  
“Mephi... Don’t you remember me? It’s me... Carl... a Friend of your Big Brother Marco...” The Light Blond Male said softly.

  
Mephisto scowled lightly... Marco? He heard that name before, but where?

  
“Marco?” He said quietly. “I heard that name before...”

  
Carl looked at him sadly and said

  
“Come we should talk this back at your House... or your supposed house...”

  
Mephisto nodded, he don’t feel any threat on this Man... Carl was it... this man seem to know him so why not try.

  
“Come on Luffy...” He stated...

  
As they walked out of the woods to a Town filled with Blond People... all were wearing Pruple Garments and Light Blue Sashes, Mephisto felt out of place and the shocked looks he gets is unnerving... why do they look at him like he... like they knew him...

  
“Everyone knew who you are, because you’re born in this place and they witnessed you grow up until that fateful day you were taken away... Your Older Brother just disappeared days after you were taken.” Carl stated as he looked back. “Mephi... what happened to you?”

  
Mephisto looked down and said

  
“I was taken as a Slave for years... but... Someone saved me back then... I can’t remember who it was but thanks to him I’m back?” He was unsure of the last part.

  
“I see...” Carl hummed and lead his friends to a House that Originally belonged to Marco.

  
The House is Simple and Normal...

  
“Go and have a seat, I’ll prepare some tea...” Carl stated as he sauntered to the kitchen.

  
While Carl was busy, Mephisto looked at the Pictures on the wall... there he saw a Photo of his Younger self and a Blond Young Man holding him close. The Older Male in the Picture is lean, muscular, blonde-haired young man with a rather sleepy look on his face, He wears an open purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden-yellow belt around his waist. He has dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals, and on his left leg he wears what appears to be some sort of straw decoration...

  
“Carl-san... Who is this man?” He called out.

  
Carl appeared with a huge batch of food and Tea, he looked at the Picture and smiled sadly...

  
“That’s Marco... Your Older Brother, Don’t you remember him?” He asked.

  
Mephisto massaged his temple and said

  
“I... I don’t know much, everything was a blur... I’ve been having vague dreams of someone, I don’t really know...”

  
Carl sighed and motioned for Mephisto to sit down.

  
“I’ll tell everything what I know about you and your brother... well... what I know... but everything began on the day you were born... Your Father Died defending the Island from the Government and your Mother gave Birth to you in the Middle of the War... Along with the Red Hair Clan the Phoenix Clan had been residing here... this is your Home Island.” Carl Began.

  
Luffy continued eating and blissfully unaware of what was going on around him.

**  
** _TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. CHAPTER 4

**“** Then I will live a Life  
that I had Missed  
so long ago... **”**

**  
[FUSHICHOU RESIDENCE WITH CARL]**

**  
** “The Fiamma Phoenixia is once a peaceful Island in Ancient Time... the Void Century until the 20 Kings however found our Home Island and since then had been trying on claiming our Island, but the Ancient Kingdom won’t have any of it and since then the First War of the Isle of Fire began, it lasted for a hundred year.” Carl stated quietly.

  
“What does the War has something to do with me?”  Mephisto asked tilting his head to the side.

  
Carl closed his eyes for a moment and said

  
“Mephi... this might be strange but... The Name You bear has something to do with the war...”

  
“What? What do you mean my name? I didn’t-” Mephisto protested.

  
“The World knows you as Mephi since you are mostly called by that name and the world had been ignorant to put things together after the War... but once the world knows your whole name Mephisto there will be another one... in the Void Era the Name Mephisto have a Connection with the D-Clan... The name you carry is also a name of a Demon that strangely appeared to one man from the Ancient Times.” Carl stated.

  
Mephisto felt cold chills run down his spine...

  
“Carl... I don’t understand what you’re saying...” He said shakily.

  
“Mephi... I know this is too sudden and I’m very sorry for that. I want you to know the History of your name before someone does... Please understand, everyone in this Island knows who you are and it’s in our Law that we will never speak everything about it from outsiders.” Carl said softly as he held his shaking friend’s hand. “We cared about you and after the day we lost you, our Grand Priest had set the Barrier that separates the Island from the outsiders to keep our Ancient Secrets.”

  
“Th-then what... I... What’s my connection to this D-Clan you spoke of?” Mephisto asked.

  
Carl smiled and said

  
“There is one man who ensnared the Very First the Demon whose name is ‘Mephistopheles’ his name is Faust D. Ian... a friend of one Joy D. Boy...”

  
Mephisto looked down at his hands

  
“So it will be my fault if my Full Name and its History will be exposed that there will be another war...” He said quietly and clenched his hands tightly. “I don’t want that... I don’t want another war... I don’t want another innocent life be tarnished by blood because of my Name and my Connection... I don’t want another War...”

  
Tears began streaming down from Mephisto’s eyes, and that’s when Luffy’s attention went to his Big Brother than the food in his Plate... he doesn’t know why but he felt very Angry seeing his Big Brother crying, nobody makes his big brother cry... he did what he knew best... he ran to his Big Brother’s side, climbed up to his lap and gave him a hug...

  
“Don’t cry Mephi...” He said trying to sooth his Big Brother while glaring at Carl for making Mephi cry.

  
Mephisto calmed down and said to Luffy

  
“Luffy... it’s okay, Carl didn’t do anything bad.”

  
“Then why is Mephi crying?” Luffy asked curiously.

  
“You’ll understand when you’re old enough...” Mephi stated softly and set Luffy back down to his chair. “Finish your food, it’s rude to left them unattended.”

  
Luffy nodded and continued eating... while Luffy was busy eating, Mephisto looked back at Carl... when another person entered the Picture he had a Semi-Dark Blond Hair, and sharp blue eyes and was looking at Mephisto

  
“Mephi?” The Other Male called out.

  
“Mephi... I know you don’t remember much but, that guy by the door is Dylan a close friend of your Big Brother.” Carl stated and looked at Dylan. “Dylan, Mephi has just come back with a friend...”

  
Dylan looked by the table and saw a Boy with black hair eating his food.

  
“And who might he be?” He asked curiously.

  
“That’s Luffy... Mephi’s sworn brother, they’ll be staying here with us...” Carl answered.

  
Dylan sat on the couch across Mephisto and made himself comfortable.

  
“So... what are you guys talking about?” He asked.

  
“I’m telling Mephi about the History of his Name and his past here before he was kidnapped.” Carl answered.

  
“Ah! I remembered that time, but go ahead...” Dylan stated.

  
Carl looked at Mephisto and said

  
“Where were we? Ah! Your name is derived from the Ancient Demon, but that won’t change anything... You’re different from them, whatever you chose you always have our support. You want something different for a change, that’s good.”

  
“Then... when the day I was Born?” Mephisto asked cautiously.

  
“You’re born in the Near End of the Second War of the Isle of Fire... it didn’t last long like the First War, the Red Hair Clan came to our Aid after one of their own was killed by one of the 20 Kings... I think her name was Akagami no Rain Older Sister to one Red Hair King... Akagami No Ixia...” Dylan stated. “No matter what the Government do it didn’t stopped the Red Haired King’s Wrath there, because his Youngest Son was taken away from him. Along with your Father they went Head to Head against the Government.”

  
“The War was intense that it went for 20 Years, it’s more intense than the First one that many on both sides died... and as the war was close on ending, the Government went so far on attacking innocent Lives where your Mother was hiding, she was carrying you in her womb back then... the stress was too much for her that she went to an early Labour... The Marines was closing in to the Village but thankfully the Red Hair King came to save the Village whereas Your Father was struggling with the Three Admirals back then.” Carl stated.

  
“How did the War Ended?” Mephisto asked.

  
“Ex-Machina...” Dylan answered.

  
“What?” Mephisto asked blinking in confusion.

  
“Ex-Machina is a Warship... an Advance Type but not as Advanced as the Pluton and it’s hidden deep within this Island, the Warship was used to eliminate all intruders of the Land, it sank all the Marine Vessels that surrounds the Island. There were a lot of battles near the End. For every battle, there was more sadness. Someone I loved died too. And then it came; the chosen day. In the end, it’s like the Land itself had to make the battle stop for good. The Land used the Great Fire as a weapon and when it burst out of the earth, all the fighting, all the greed and sadness, everything was burned away. Sadness was the price to see it end.” Carl stated.

  
“You were born right when the Great Fire bursts out but... Your Mother Died right after you were born from exhaustion, her heart ceased to beat in a final effort to bring you out to this world leaving you behind in the care of your Older Brother Marco.” Dylan added. “Both your Parents went with the Great Fire...”

  
Mephisto looked down in his hands only to find that Luffy held his hands in a form of comfort.

  
“Everything is so sudden...” Mephisto said quietly.

  
“Mephi... the World may had been too cruel to you when you were taken away from us... but... how did you got away from the Monsters who took you?” Carl asked pleadingly.

  
Mephisto really doesn’t want to recall his unpleasant experience with his so called ‘Master’...

  
“Well...” He began holding Luffy close for comfort. “I was still young back then for any real work so they just put me down the Dungeon... it was hell back then, there was nothing but coldness and darkness, it was terrible... it was a Nightmare that I don’t want to recall.”

  
Mephisto shuddered at his First Time to fight for his life...

  
“Consequently, I lost my place in the world, Only living forcibly by circumstances I was thrust into the merciless life in the cold darkness and misery to endure hardship, bitter cold, and the savageness of man and beast alike. For my first 2 years of hell in my life I suffer along with other children that was sold into slavery, day by day we serve those beastly of a World Nobles, following what they desire and laying low for their pleasures, until one night at the end of the year we are up against death, we are rallied to an arena where we battle to the death, the prize is freedom and I am up to go against my friends, we have nothing, we have no weapons but knife, we have to choose, inflict pain on others or die, the rules are Kill or Be Killed, it’s the survival of the fittest, but the ones whom I have to go against are my close friends. We were scared until one of us are struck with a drug called Berserk, one that will drive the one who consumed it into a fitful rage and madness, those who cannot control their fear are consumed into madness by the drug, it will give the consumer a great power in a matter of 3 to 5 hours without getting tired at all, but the consequence is too high only for those who have weak constitution, they will be insane for the rest of their lives unless it is cured with a drug that counteracts the very strong effects off the Drug.” He stated holding Luffy in despair.

  
Luffy was starting to get scared and mad at the same time hearing what his Big Brother had to go through...

  
“Lukas, my best friend was the unlucky one to be struck and had gone berserk and went into a complete massacre, I was so afraid of him, I don’t have the courage to face him of all people. One by one all my friends died there were blood everywhere, people cheered in delight of the carnage as I alone is the only one left standing and my friend Lukas was across from me. As he tossed his last victim he turned to me, I tried to call him but it didn’t work, I tried over and over again but nothing ever works... I was terrified... I dodged his attacks I tripped and my friend had tackled and pinned me on the ground covered with blood, raising his knife, I tried to call him one more time like I always call him.

I thought That was it for me and I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable, I wait for the pain to come, I waited…and waited… and waited, but it didn’t come, but then something wet fell on my cheeks, I opened my eyes and saw tears from my friend’s eyes, he was crying…crying for me and my friends. He was trying to fight the vile drug in his system. I barely hear his sobbing as the audience chants one word.

“Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill”

I heard Lukas’ cry of despair and no sooner he refused the order and got himself shot on his side, I watched with wide eyes, as if everything in the world is in slow motion, time stops turning and once Lutz’s body hits the floor bleeding madly, my world has been destroyed all over again, I watched as my friend looked at me in pain, begging me to kill him and end his misery...” Mephisto said voice shaking as the image of a Boy right in front of him dying lying in a pool of his own blood.

  
“Mephi...” Both Carl and Dylan called out in worry.

  
Luffy was scared at the sight of his ever strong Big Brother break down like this... he held on close, he doesn’t want to be parted from his Big Brother.

  
“I-I have no other choice... Lukas... I-I was unable to save him... He asked me to kill him... I killed him... I killed Lukas...” Mephisto cried covering his eyes with his hands but even that couldn’t stop his tears. “I killed Lukas... I killed my Best Friend... after that I was kept in the Cage for so long until they made me eat a Devil Fruit...”

  
Carl and Dylan kneeled in front of their Young Friend

  
“Mephi calm down... everything is okay now... you’re no longer in that Horrible Place...” Carl cried out.

  
“You’re back home...” Dylan added.

  
Luffy clung to his Big Brother and cried out

  
“I-I will become stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger so I can Protect Mephi from those Mean Monsters!”

  
Mephisto doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry, he just held Luffy close and said

  
“You’re a Hundred Years too early to worry about my capabilities Luffy... I’m alright now.”

  
Luffy Pouted and said

  
“Then why is it Mephi has a very sad and lonely eyes? Mephi is always sad and always looking in a faraway place... Mephi is still hurt... Mephi’s heart still not healed.”

  
Mephisto couldn’t help the Irony of the situation, Luffy is smarter and Perceptive for a child his age.

  
“I just missed someone Luffy that’s why I’m sad and very lonely...” He said partially true.

  
**[MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Marco is barely holding on to his patience... he’s itching to see his little brother.

  
“Marco... chill... we’re almost there, a little more patience and you’ll see your brother again.” Thatch said softly.

  
“I know Thatch... it’s just so hard...” Marco said looking at the distant ocean. “I’m just worried.”

  
Thatch knows how to deal with a Brother like this

  
“Tell me about that little brother of yours...” He asked.

  
Marco turned at Thatch and stared...

  
“I’ll kill you if you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking.” He growled.

  
_‘Overprotective Big Brother Number 3!’_ Everyone cried out in their thought.

  
“NO I’M NOT! I’m just curious of your Little Brother! That’s all...” Thatch protested.

  
Marco snorted and said

  
“Mephi is different from anyone else, he’s special... when he was just a child I know right away that he’s going to be different, but at the same time I couldn’t help but worry of him... it didn’t help when he was taken away... about Mephi he’s a bright child, there are times that he cause trouble and more often trouble finds him. A Helpful child and more than ready for a fight if he had a good reason to, Smart and strong.”

  
“Sounds like close to someone we know.” Haruta chided and looked at Ace and Sabo.

  
“Well at least Mephi knew how to think before he acts...” Marco added.

  
“Hey!!!” Ace protested.

  
But then Marco’s demeanour changes to a sudden dangerous turn...

  
“But... that’s not it, if the World finds out about Mephi’s connection with the D-Clan and the History of his name... there’s going to be another Blood Bath.” Marco said darkly.

  
“Wh-why?” Izou asked worriedly and scared that Marco is capable of looking so dark and dominating.

  
“Mephisto’s name has a Connection with the very same Demon who appeared to one man from the Void Era... since then there had been War and Bloodbath... I don’t know if Mephi had found this out, I hope someone back home told him that, I don’t want Mephi to believe that he’s an Actual Demon when it’s really not... I refuse to make Mephi suffer more than he is now, bearing the name of a Demon, Kidnapped and enslaved is enough... a World Noble soiling his Dignity is an Insult that I will not let go, when the time is right... I will destroy ‘Them’ the one who made my Little Brother cried the Most...” Marco said and smirked darkly at the last sentence.

  
Oh he will never let any Nobles escape for making his Little Brother cry... nobody makes his ‘Sun’ cry and get away with it... everyone thinks his Fire is not able to hurt anyone, they’ll had it coming when the ‘Moon’ shows it’s Dark Side...

  
**[THE NEXT DAY]**

**[FIAMMA PHOENIXIA, MARKET]**

   
Mephisto and Luffy were walking at the Market to buy some food, Luffy Noticed that everyone even children got Golden Hair and Blue eyes... all except him...

  
“Mephi... is it really bad that I’m different?” Luffy asked eyes began to tear up.

  
Mephisto was surprised by the question and asked

  
“Where did that question come from?”

  
“Well... everyone in the Island had the same Hair Colour and Eye Colour... but I’m not like them...” Luffy asked.

  
Mephisto sighed at this and crouched to look at Luffy eye to eye

  
“Luffy, How Many Times have I told you that Being Different is not a bad thing, it’s up to you on how it should be, it doesn’t matter if your hair is black and your eyes are black, you are who you are, don’t let anything you see fool you or tell you what you should be... just follow your heart.” He said quietly.

  
“Does that Mephi different too?” Luffy asked.

  
“Yes... I’ve decided for myself that I will follow what my heart tells me, it doesn’t matter whom or what my name is connected to... I will look forward on what the future will bring... I will be free one day... that’s all it matters.” Mephisto stated with a grin and stood up.

  
“Then I will do what I want! I will be the Freest man in the sea... I will become the Pirate King!” Luffy said as he climbed up to Mephi’s shoulder.

  
“If that’s the Path You chose then stick to it, Become the Pirate King if that’s what you want, but for now you have to train to become stronger.” Mephisto stated as he continued walking around the Market.

  
He ignored the giggling and whispering behind his back.

  
“Luffy help me carry all these bags of food...” Mephisto stated softly.

  
“Okay~!” Luffy chirped and took two Bags of groceries in his hands. “I wonder what Carl-nii is going to make? I hope there’s a Lot of Meat!”

  
“Eat your vegetables or you will never be a Pirate King.” Mephisto butted in.

  
“Awww! Why!?” Luffy whined. “They don’t taste good!”

  
“Quit your whining and just eat your vegetables...” Mephisto shot back. “I will tell Ace and Sabo that you’re not eating Vegetables!”

  
Luffy Pouted and continued following his Big Brother back to their New Home.

  
“Ne! Ne! Mephi!” Luffy chirped.

  
“What is it?” Mephisto called back.

  
“When are we starting training again?” Luffy asked. “I want to become stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger so that Mephi won’t cry ever again!”

  
Mephisto was surprised at the declaration but then chuckled and ruffled Luffy’s hair

  
“You’re a Hundred Years too early to declare that brat.” He chuckled.

  
“But still... I don’t want Mephi to cry... I don’t like it...” Luffy pouted puffing his cheeks.

  
As the duo walking home Luffy was having a Happy thought about him and his Older Brothers he can’t help but hum a song...

  
“Fighting with an aching heart  
Can someone help me?

When the silver lining falls apart  
What will be left?  
  
Through all the pain,  
In my hands, a world sparkling golden  
Two heartbeats in the rain

As the sun sets to the past  
The moon shows the future

A set of dreams painted black and white,  
Yet so vibrant

Through all the fear,  
In my hands, a world draped in stardust  
Our wish crystal clear”

  
Of course Mephisto just listen quietly... It’s Luffy being Luffy he must be thinking something.

  
**[TIMESKIP, MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** It’s night time and Marco was lying down in his bed... he couldn’t sleep, Fiamma Phoenixia Isle is just around the corner and they were getting close, He turned to his side and noticed His left hand bumped on to that Little Silver Bell, the Purple Silk Ribbon tied on his Left Pinky Finger, for some reason he could feel a strange welcoming and loving warmth from the Bell.

  
**[SHORT FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** An 8 Years Old Mephi was enjoying the Festival running around from one stand to another, Tonight was the night the Red and Pink Cherry Blossoms Blooming, the Night Sky is very Clear and filled with Twinkling Stars, the Town Square was lighten up with Lantern Lights.

  
“Marco-nii! Look! Look! I won Silver Bells! Silver Bells!” Little Mephi called out running towards him waving a pair of Silver Bells in his hand.

  
“Aye... you did... did you beg the owner of the Stall to give it to you?” He teased.

  
Little Mephi pouted and puffed his cheeks

  
“No! I won it Fair and Square!” He cried out in his tiny childish tone.

  
Laughing He picked up his rather short little brother and settled him in his arms, Mephi is just too short for a child his age he found it cute.

  
“Ne! Ne! Nii-chan give me your left hand!” Mephi called out.

  
“Are you going to bite my hand... you’re done teething you know, Yoi...” He teased again.

  
“Nuuuuu~!” Mephi whined flailing.

  
“Okay! Okay! Stop flailing, yoi!” He chuckled and raised his left hand.

  
He was surprised to say the least when Mephi tied the Purple Ribbon with the Silver Bell on his left pinky Finger.

  
“Heehee~!” Mephi smiled childishly.

  
“What’s this for?” He asked curiously looking at his Pinky Finger where the Silver Bell was tied.

  
“I had so many Wishes but I know you won’t remember it all so I put them all together as one... I’d like to spend more time with nii-chan...” Mephi said softly.

  
“You’re always with me, Mephi...” He stated as he held his little brother close.

  
Mephi snuggled close to him and said

  
“Yeah... I’m always with nii-chan even if nii-chan can’t see me...”

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** Marco brought the bell close and kissed it softly... he had never forgotten that little wish... Not once. So deep was his thought that he didn’t noticed Thatch was peering by the door.

  
**[AT THE CORRIDOR]**

 **  
** Thatch closed the door softly and stepped back, he turned and looked at Izou, Ace, Haruta, and the others.

  
“How is he...?” Izou asked curiously.

  
“He’s fine... he’s in his own world right now...” Thatch answered light-heartedly.

  
The others nodded, Marco is going to be okay... a Few more day and they’ll be in Marco’s Home Isle... all thanks to the Storm and the Wave the travel to Marco’s Home Isle speed up. They don’t know what the Island look like, they hoped it’s not harmed in any ways. Marco did said that the Island had been a Battleground Before...

  
“I wonder how’s Luffy fairing with Mephi...” Sabo asked.

  
“Knowing him, he’s driving Mephi up the wall and drag him back down and drive him back up the wall again...” Ace snorted in amusement.

  
Sabo and Ace shared a good laugh...

  
**[HOWEVER, FIAMMA PHOENIXIA ISLE]**

**[FUSHICHOU RESIDENCE, MEPHI’S ROOM]**

**  
** Mephisto didn’t know if this is going to be a permanent occurrence... he was sleeping in his own bed awhile ago... and now here he is, with Luffy the little brat is using his stomach as a pillow... they’re not in their Zoan Form and still Luffy using him as a Pillow...

  
_‘Damn it!’_ He cursed himself for this.

  
Now that he remembered it, Luffy doesn’t like to be alone, he doesn’t like sleeping alone too, so... He looked down and picked Luffy up and propping him on the other side of the bed, but Luffy moved closer and clung to him tightly.

  
There’s nothing he can do about it... It’s better than having a crying Luffy in his arms...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. CHAPTER 5

**“** Live a life by  
my own Will,  
I will live freely  
for myself,  
for my Family...  
And no one else. **”**

**  
[MEPHI’S DREAM]**

**  
** Everything is Dark... so dark that you cannot even see your own shadow and the maddening silence only broken by the sound of the Chain clashing together...

  
_Trickle. Trickle. Trickle._

 _  
_ There is nothing but darkness... And Corruption...

  
“This here Gentlemen is my Prized Possession... The Golden Fire Phoenix...”

  
Those Greedy Eyes filled with sin and corruption... those were the eyes of the Monsters... Their Touch filled with Lust and Impure Desire...

  
“Amazing... the feathers are so soft and beautiful... I really wanted to have one...”

  
Everything is Dark... Cold... Lonely... So Quiet...

  
“You failed to me again... Slave... this time you will be punished for sure! Open the Cage!”

  
Pain... Agony... Despair... Anger... Vengeance... Burn all the Corruption away... Burn everything to ashes!

  
“GYAAAAHHH~! You Monster! Are you trying to Burn Me!? That’s It! I’ve had had it with you! No Food For a Month! Imprison him in the Deepest Dungeons!”

  
_Trickle. Trickle. Trickle._

 _  
_ Darkness... Darkness everywhere... There’s nothing but Darkness, People had them in their hearts too... even to the one who is so pure...

  
“Count yourself lucky for you will have to travel with me on Sabaody Archipelago you wretched Bird.”

  
Sabaody... It reeks of Corruption... That Island too... Will Burn... It will be burned and sink down the sea... People love to cause chaos and madness against themselves... Some even declare themselves as Gods when they’re helpless without someone to protect them... Give them the Sun and they will think they own everything... Give them Darkness and they will fall down in Despair and Hopelessness... Pathetic...

  
_Crash! Boom!_

 _  
_ “Don’t let them near the Master’s chamber!”

  
_Slash! Squelch!_

 _  
_ “AAAARRRGGHH!”

  
“Defend me you useless Idiots!”

  
**_“My, My that’s not the way to treat a human being~.”_**

 ** _  
_** “I don’t care! Do you even know who you are messing with, Pirate?!”

  
**_“Yeah... An Asshole...”_**

 **_  
_ ** _Crash! Boom!_

 _  
_ “GAAAHHH!!! You’ll Pay for this!”

  
**_“If you can catch me that is...”_**

 ** _  
_** Who was that? What’s going on? Who’s attacking the ship?

  
...

  
Who cares... They’re all going to die anyways, better than to stay in this shameful life of a slave... at least once he dies he won’t suffer like this anymore...

  
**_“My... what a sad little bird you are...”_**

  
What? Who? Who’s there?

  
**_“Don’t worry... I’ll get you out of here...”_**

 ** _  
_** Who’s this person? Person with Red Hair? What? Why?

  
And Everything is dark all over again, but there still echoes of swords clashing and guns ringing in the air...

  
**_“We got all we need, retreat and set sail!”_**

 ** _  
_** What’s going on? Where is this place? It’s not the Master’s bedroom because there is no Trace of the Suffocating Lust and Corruption... the place-Wherever it is had only a trace of Simplicity, Comfort and Calmness and a Faint Trace of Mischief?

  
**_“Are you still alive there little Bird? Here I got you food to eat!”_**

  
This man... who is this man who dared steal him from the Monster? Why can’t he see his face aside from that Red Tresses of Hair...

  
Who...

  
“Sha-”

  
**[END DREAM]**

 **  
** “MEPHI! IT’S MORNING AND I’M HUNGRY!” Luffy’s shrill voice cried out.

  
Mephisto almost jumped from his bed and rolled off, he groaned and sat up glaring at the grinning child beside him...

  
“You’re early...” He grumbled slithering out of the bed.

  
“I’m hungry! I want meat!” Luffy chirped.

  
“Eat your fruits and vegetables!” Mephisto argued as he put on his Robes.

  
It’s like any of the Morning, Get up, Cook Breakfast, Eat, Bath, Go to work in the Docks, Training Luffy, Get Lunch, Go Home, Cook Dinner, Eat, Go to Sleep and Repeat... He trudged down towards the Kitchen to cook breakfast. But as he got there he saw Carl...

  
“Carl? You’re early...” He greeted and accepted the Mug of Coffee.

  
“Ah! I have to attend the Town Meeting, How about you? I heard that the Work on the Docks is currently on-hold. What are you going to do today?” Carl asked flipping some Pancakes.

  
Mephisto sat down on the chair and answered

  
“Since the Work on the Docks are suspended I’ll Train Luffy... He still need to control his Form.”

  
“The Kid still got a long way to go before he could master the Control of his Devil Fruit...” Dylan stated as he joined the group.

  
“Nu-uh! I have complete control!” Luffy argued.

  
Mephisto raised a brow and reached out plucking a feather from Luffy’s Tuft.

  
“OW!” Luffy cried out holding his head.

  
“Complete control, eh?” Mephisto grinned. “Looks like we had to triple your training.”

  
Luffy paled horribly and cried

  
“NOOOOOOO!”

  
While Luffy was busy crying over the tripled training, Carl turned to Mephisto

  
“Oh! The Flower Festival is 5 Days away, You should attend.” He called out.

  
“Yeah sure...” Mephisto answered as he drags Luffy away to the Training Ground.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP, 5 DAYS LATER]**

 **  
** Moby Dick has arrived at the Docks of the Fabled Island, They were greeted by the Locals of the Coast, Marco who came down First greeted his Fellow Phoenixian.

  
“Greetings...” Marco called out.

  
But then Dylan approached the Older Blond and tackled him with a Hug

  
“You Bastard! You’re alive! We thought we Lost you! Where did you go!?” The Semi-Dark Blond Male asked.

  
Marco laughed and said

  
“Of course I’m alive! Don’t kill me off you know what My Devil Fruit is, Dylan... And Uhhh... I’ve been in Sabaody.”

  
Dylan Hissed at the name Marco Mentioned

  
“You went to that Corrupted Island!?” He asked.

  
“I got Kidnapped by a Group of Rookie Pirate and Lost me when they sent me to steal against Pops...” Marco answered.

  
“Pops? Who’s Pops?” Dylan asked tilting his head to the side.

  
“He’s Whitebeard...” Marco answered shortly.

  
Dylan jawdropped, he heard tales about the Man but he never believed that the Island will be rediscovered by the said man. Whitebeard is the Strongest Man in the World who went toe to toe with the Pirate King who once Visited the Island.

  
Marco turned back to the Ship and motioned for the others that it’s alright to come down and set foot on the Island. The Locals of the Island watched in amazement as the Whitebeard Crew set foot on their Island.

  
Whitebeard the Captain bowed in respect at the Elder who accepted the whole crew in the Island.

  
“You are just in time for the Flower Festival, Please do come and celebrate with us as a thank you for taking good care of our Young Friend here.” Elder Saliman laughed lightly.

  
The Whitebeard crew were swarmed with the Locals of the Island and invited them in the Town Square. Ace who was curious asked as he follows Marco and the other blond

  
“Marco... are you sure Luffy and Mephi are here?”

  
Dylan turned to Ace and said in surprise

  
“You guys knows Mephi and Luffy?” He asked.

  
Ace and Sabo nodded

  
“By the way... This guy is Ace and I’m Sabo... we’re Luffy’s Older Brother and Mephi is Our Oldest Brother.” Sabo said softly and smiled.

  
Dylan nodded he can’t sense any lies at the two and he answered

  
“Well... Mephi and Luffy are somewhere in the Island Probably Frolicking in the Field, They’ll be attending the Celebration Later...”

  
“So Luffy’s still driving Mephi up the wall, huh?” Ace grinned.

  
“Oh you have no idea...” Dylan chuckled and turned to Marco. “Mephi came to this Island with just fraction of his Memories, Carl and I did everything we could to help him remember. He seems to be very accepting on his situation I hope you too.”

  
Marco nodded and said

  
“I understand that, Thank you for your Help, Dylan.”

  
“Anything for a Brother, you guys go ahead and explore I’ll go find Carl and drag him out of his work.” Dylan chuckled and ran off to the other side of the street.

  
Marco turned and looked at both Sabo and Ace

  
“Well... you guys go and explore.”

  
Both Ace and Sabo were about to walk off when

  
“AAACCCEEE! SAABBOO!” A Familiar cry called out from above.

  
A Red and Black Blur collided with the Duo but not enough to topple them, Ace was about to yell at the culprit when he saw a very familiar Big Brown Eyes looked at him with Joy and elation...

  
“Ace! Ace! Ace! You and Sabo are Here!” Luffy chirped out happily.

  
Ace, Sabo and Marco looked even closer at Luffy and Noticed that the Boy was wearing a Red Floral Kimono held together by a Yellow Obi and Sandals, On his head is a Red and Pink Cherry Blossom Wreath. And Luffy’s innocence tripled at the sight of that Smile, Ace and Sabo swore they’ll Protect Luffy’s Innocence.

  
“Who is Mister Pineaple?” Luffy asked innocently looking at Marco. “He had the same eyes as Mephi.”

  
Marco couldn’t afford to get mad at the child... He just chuckled and said

  
“I’m Marco... Mephi’s Big Brother.”

  
Luffy beamed up and cried out

  
“I had another Big Brother? Cool!”

  
“So... Luffy... Where’s Mephi?” Sabo asked.

  
The Little Boy perked up and said

  
“Mephi said he’s staying in the Flower Field for a little while, The Festival won’t be starting for another Hour so he stayed and told me to go and play in the Town Square!”

  
Luffy being an excitable little boy didn’t noticed the Tail and Tuft sprung out, Ace, Sabo and Marco stared at what they saw

  
“Lu, What’s with the Tail?” Sabo croaked.

  
“Tail? What Tail?” Luffy asked.

  
“And the Tuft?” Ace added.

  
“Tuft?” Luffy’s face scrunched up a little until Marco reached out and touched the Soft Black Tuft.

  
“This tuft... You didn’t notice?” Marco asked caressing the Soft Tuft.

  
“Oh! My Training is far from over at least that’s what Mephi said, I still need to Learn Control...” Luffy chirped leaning at the soft caress.

  
“Luf... is there something you’re not telling us?” Ace said darkly.

  
Luffy cringed and squeaked

  
“No... I definitely didn’t eat a Devil Fruit or anything... I didn’t...”

  
Ace and Sabo smirked Darkly

  
“Luffy... we know you are bad at lying...” Sabo chimed as his smile darkened.

  
“So you did eat a Devil Fruit... What is it?” Ace said dangerously.

  
“Luffy... you better tell the truth.” Marco added.

  
Luffy hid behind Marco’s legs and peered at his Brothers

  
“Mephi said I ate a Devil Fruit, Tori Tori No Mi, Phoenix Model of Unknown Type.”

  
“You idiot!” Ace cried and flicked Luffy’s forehead earning a pained squeak from the Youngest.

  
Marco left the Brothers and went to look for his Younger Brother, He’d been waiting for so long. He’s going to look for his own brother.

  
**[TIMESKIP, FLOWER FIELD]**

 **  
** He was standing by the field of flowers like the one on his previous dream, looking at the vast field with tears in his eyes, as the Sun sets, the wind was not blowing. It feels like he was standing there for a very long time as if he’s waiting… but… waiting for whom? Who was he waiting for? He can’t remember who he was waiting for, he just stood there in the vast field of flowers with his left hand outstretched half-heartedly, as if reaching for something that was already gone. There is this feelings of regret, He regret so much… there are so many things that he’ll never get to say that he never even thought to before now. He vowed from here on out, He will tell those around him that he love them every day! Then, when the days comes that he have to lose them, too, they'll know that they are loved.

  
So here he is, standing in the vast field with his left hand still outstretched half-heartedly, still waiting… the sun was about to set from behind the mountain, the breeze of the dusk blows so gently, as the Cicadas chirp in the quiet. He just kept on waiting, but soon when time comes he’ll stop waiting and move on

  
“Where are you? Why did you leave me here all alone? You promised you’ll stay, Where did you go? Marco-nii...” He asked so quietly, as he close his eyes and let the tears flow freely.

  
Then gentle fingers wiped his tears away, and a hand holding his left hand, then a gentle voice that said

  
“I’m here… Mephi…”

  
He slowly opened his eyes and his eyes met with soft and loving blue ones...

  
**[MARCO’S SIDE]**

 **  
**  He was walking at the dirt path that leads him to the Flower Field that his Younger Brother loved so much, He could already smell the mixed fragrance of Lavender and other types of Flowers, it’s calming. He just had to pass those Willows, the sunset scenery makes the place like those ones from the fairy tale, no wonder Mephi liked to go on this part of the Island every single day. As he passed the Perfectly aligned Willows, he’s standing at the edge of the Flower Field as Moon Flowers starting to bloom, at the Centre of the Flowery Scene stood a Younger Male Dressed in Purple Kimono and Around the waist is a Light Blue Obi, His Long Blond Locks were Half Braided and was adorned with Flowers, atop his head is a Crown of Plumeria and Blue Bells.

  
He was looking at the Younger Male, It feels like the young male was standing there for a very long time as if he’s waiting… he just stood there in the vast field of flowers with his left hand outstretched half-heartedly, as if reaching for something that was already gone. There is this feelings of regret... why was there so much regret...

  
He looked back up and start walking towards the younger male silently, and just as he was just standing behind the younger man, he heard

  
“Where are you? Why did you leave me here all alone? You promised you’ll stay, Where did you go? Marco-nii...”

  
The voice was painful and sad... it’s so Painful and Sad that Marco grit his teeth so that he won’t scream, he walked right in front of his Younger Brother and reached out.

  
**[NORMAL VIEW]**

 **  
** The wind blows gently and soon Mephisto found himselfself in Marco’s embrace…

  
“I Finally Found you… Mephi… My Little Brother…”

  
Mephi looked up only to find himself in a Loving Embrace, He closed his eyes and leaned at the embrace… for some reason it felt Familiar and so Right… after a few moment that it seems like eternity, He looked at the person in front of him as the older Man gently touches his face and smiled with those blinding happiness that he always carry around, but there are tears in his eyes.

  
“Marco... Nii-chan?” Mephisto called out unsure if he guessed it wrong.

  
But the Older Male just smiled that somehow very familiar, He have seen that smile in his Dreams countless of times that he will never forget.

  
“I’m Here... Mephi...” The Deep yet Gentle Voice answered.

  
And the Dam broke there as countless memories flashed in his mind... All those Faceless People in his Memories were not just strangers... they were his Friend and most of all, that Person talking to him in his Previous Dreams is none other than his Big Brother Marco... He covered his face with his hands and cried, he tried to wipe those tears away but they just won’t stop.

  
He found himself in the comforting embrace of his Older Brother...

  
“Everything is okay now... I’m here...” Marco said softly holding his Precious Little Brother close, He’ll never let his Little Brother go any time soon.

  
**[AN HOUR LATER]**

 **  
** The Whitebeard Pirates were enjoying the Beautiful Flower Festival as Flowers everywhere starting to bloom and fireflies flying around with their glowing light.

  
“Where’s Marco?” Thatch asked.

  
“Dunno... he just disappeared somewhere.” Ace answered.

  
“Where could he be? He’s missing the show...” Haruta sighed.

  
Izou however just smiled as he saw a familiar figure approaching them and surprise, surprise... He’s with someone! A Beautiful Person at that...

  
“Looks like someone has a Date tonight...” He chuckled.

  
The Whitebeard Pirates turned to look where their First Division Commander is and felt their jaw drop because with the Blond Commander is holding hand to hand with a Gorgeous Blond. The Younger Male Dressed in Purple Kimono and Around the waist is a Light Blue Obi, His Long Blond Locks were Half Braided and was adorned with Flowers, atop his head is a Crown of Plumeria and Blue Bells.

  
The look on Marco’s face is a sight to see for the Whitebeard Pirates, they never saw Marco that Happy before...

  
“Hey! Marco... Finally found your date!?” Thatch called out gaining the attention of the Blond Commander.

  
Marco blushed in return and cried out in indignation

  
“Bastard! This is my Little Brother! How could I date my own Little Brother-Yoi!”

  
The whole Whitebeard Pirates except the Captain, Ace, Sabo and Luffy Jawdrop... Mephi tilted his head in confusion.

  
“EEEEEEHHHH~!?”

  
As Marco and Mephisto made their way to the Group, Luffy immediately ran to his Caretaker. With Practiced ease Mephisto was holding Luffy in his arms.

  
“Pineapple nii-chan is Mephi-nii’s Big Brother.” Luffy chirped.

  
“Luffy! Don’t be rude!” Mephisto said admonishingly.

  
Luffy turned to Marco and bowed

  
“I’m sorry Marco-nii, I won’t do it again.” He said softly.

  
“Err... That’s Okay...” Marco said scratching the back of his neck.

  
Then Luffy turned to Mephisto and tugged on the braids.

  
“I’m hungry, Meat!” He cried out.

  
Mephisto glared at Luffy and said

  
“You eat your Vegetables and Fruits, Boy...”

  
“Do I have ta?” Luffy whined as he followed Mephisto to the Banquet Table.

  
“Yes, Yes you have to...” Mephisto huffed and began filling Luffy’s Plate with Meat, Fruits and Vegetables.

  
Marco shook his head and sat beside his Adoptive Father and the Island Elder...

  
“I see that you found what you’re looking for, son?” Whitebeard asked as he drinks his Sake.

  
Marco couldn’t help but smile and said

  
“Yeah...”

  
“You’re taking him with you to the Sea?” Elder Saliman asked.

  
“Yeah... I’m not letting him out of my sight again, but I want to stay here for a little while, it’s been so long since I’ve been gone from home.” Marco stated softly and chuckled as he watched his Younger Brother try to understand the Rest of the Whitebeard Commanders, he seems to be getting along with Izou.

  
“Gurarara, It won’t hurt if we stay here for a Couple of weeks before we return to the Grand Line.” Whitebeard chuckled.

  
“You better take good care of these Children, then... who knows what they will bring upon the world.” Elder Saliman chuckled.

  
“You’re making it sound like Mephi and I are going to cause a huge ruckus.” Marco huffed.

  
“Not only you but those three Brats as well.” Elder Saliman shot back.

  
Marco sulked which made Whitebeard laugh...

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP]**

**  
[DAWN]**

**  
** Marco woke up as the room becomes lighter, he noticed that Mephi is not on his bed. Worried he walked out of his Cabin and out to the Deck, there he was met with a sight of a Golden Phoenix flying up in the air gliding as if dancing. Smiling he recognized those eyes looking down at him, he transformed into his Phoenix form and joined his younger brother in the skies.

  
Marco felt a tug on his head feather lightly he looked at his younger brother who trilled softly as if laughing, he couldn’t help but give chase.

  
**[BELOW THE DECK]**

 **  
** Ace, Sabo and Luffy woke up upon hearing soft Trills and rushed to the Deck and saw two Phoenixes flying in the skies chasing each other and trilling happily. Smiling the trio nodded and transformed on their Phoenix Form, Luffy flew alongside his brothers he may have not yet Mastered the flight technique but he’s getting the hang of it.

  
Soon they were joining the Aerial Game of Chase...

  
Soon Whitebeard came out along with the others to get a whiff of the Morning air only for them to meet with the sight of Phoenixes flying in the skies, they noticed that the Colouring of the Birds had the same colour of the Dawn.

  
“Beautiful... Aren’t they?” Izou asked as he watched his Phoenix Brothers flying in the sky.

  
“Yeah... who would’ve thought we’re going to have a flock of Phoenixes in our ship.” Jozu answered.

  
“I’d never seen Marco that lively before...” Thatch added as he watched Marco catch the Smaller White yet Sparkly Phoenix whom he assumed to be Luffy.

  
The rest of the Whitebeard Crew couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the Five Phoenix flying the sky, they’re happy for Marco that he is reunited with his Little Brother after a very long separation... they want to preserve Marco’s Happiness as well as the others.

  
**[FEW HOURS LATER]**

 **  
** Mephisto, Marco and the thee Brats landed at the sandy shore, Laughing. Until

  
“You five seems to be having so much fun...” Carl grinned along with Dylan.

  
“Uncle Carl! Uncle Dylan!” Luffy cried out and ran to the duo.

  
“Yo! Luffy!” Dylan grinned and caught the little phoenix and tossing him up in the air.

  
As Dylan was playing with Luffy, Carl helped Thatch with Breakfast

  
“So... You’re going with your Big Brother?” Carl asked.

  
Mephisto chuckled and said

  
“Yeah, I want to spend more time with my Big Brother, like I Promised.”

  
“Well... someone has to watch your back...” Carl said with a grin.

  
Mephisto blinked, not understanding what Carl is on about.

  
“What do you mean, Carl?” He asked.

  
“Elder Saliman wants me and Dylan to go with you.” Carl answered.

  
“What about the Island?” Mephisto asked.

  
“Alistair, Angus and Cecil are going to Look after the Island along with some of the Red Haired Clan Warriors.” Carl answered winking at Mephisto. “If you know what I mean.”

  
Mephisto flushed, he did read about the Red Haired Clan’s Pact with the Phoenix Clan, Some of from the Phoenix Clan are Married to the Red Hair Clan, During his and Luffy’s First few days in the Island he almost jumped out of his skin when a Pregnant Phoenixian woman was carried to the Hospital by his Red Haired Husband... Mephisto noticed that the Phoenix Clan had a Slightly Muscular Built yet still Lean, while the Red Haired Clan are more Muscular and Strong Built... And they are well-known for their Protective and Loving Nature...

  
Then all of a Sudden a Newscoo hovered right in front of him handing him a Letter... Paying the Coo and read the Letter

  
**[LETTER]**

 **  
** Hello Little Bird,

  
I know you don’t know me, but I know you. It’s good to see that you’re back to your homeland, However I'd really like to get to know you better. I don't know what your situation is, but I'd love it if we’ll meet someday, somewhere in the Seas. I know we didn't get much of a chance to talk that day, but I was very intrigued by what happened to you and why you had ended up in that Noble’s Ship.

  
Lucky that I bumped into that ship... I’ve had suspicions that you’re a Devil Fruit User and was forced to stay in your Phoenix Form. It’s a Shame that I didn’t see what you really look like as a Human, I know you are someone who enjoys and cherishes freedom and independence too much... I know you wouldn`t like to be tied to a commitment or to someone.

  
That is why I`ve decided not to miss on the opportunity to make you an unusual but at the same time appealing proposition; I would like to think that someone as determined and, most of all, as charming and elegant as you, would not turn down an invitation to spend a very enjoyable evening with me (pardon my immodesty!). 

  
I`m not scaring you off, am I? After all, I`m asking for nothing but your company for a few hours. It`s not as if I`m asking you to be my boyfriend/girlfriend or proposing to you; I`m just inviting you to go out with me and have a little bit of fun once we meet again. 

  
I was thinking we could go to a beautiful place... or go for dinner... I don`t know! I just know that, whatever we choose, it will be great.

  
I know you want to meet the one who saved you from that Monster and I’d like you to know that someone wants to meet you too...

  
So... See you when we cross path again.

  
Truly Yours,

Red Hair **_S._**

 **_  
_ ** **[END LETTER]**

 **  
** Mephisto reread the letter again and quickly tried to hide his Red Cheeks, Carl and Dylan noticed this and chuckled

  
“You can hide your face but you can’t hide your blushing Ears, Mephi.” Carl said with a chuckle.

  
“What’s in the Letter?” Dylan asked curiously.

  
They were only replied by a quiet squeaking akin to _‘Kyaaa~!’_ The duo looked at each other and took the letter from the flustered Phoenix... Carl began to shake and Dylan guffawed which caught Marco’s and the other Whitebeard Pirates’ attention.

  
“What’s wrong? And what’s wrong with Mephi?” Marco asked curiously.

  
“Guhahahahahahahah!!! Oh My God! Mephi got his First Invitation Letter!” Dylan laughed as he held his sides.

  
“Whoever this **_‘S.’_** Is... He’s so Bold to ask!” Carl added.

  
Mephi’s face is redder than the Red Petal Cherry Blossom behind him...

  
“ ** _‘S.’_**?” Marco asked scowling a little.

  
“A Red Hair... Mephi caught the eyes of a Red Hair...” Carl answered chuckling.

  
Marco got a Feeling that this Red Hair is Trouble... whoever it is He’s going to show this Red Hair why He Marco Fushichou is Mephisto Fushichou’s Big Brother... Whoever wants to Woo his Little brother had to go through Him (Marco) first before they’ll have his Little Brother’s Hand.

  
“Uhh... Marco? You Okay?” Thatch asked unsurely.

  
Marco smiled darkly at Thatch who back away immediately at the sight of the Smile...

  
“Oh, I’m **_Fine_** Thatch... Thank You for asking-Yoi...” Marco answered still smiling Darkly.

  
Mephi is still hiding his red face while the others swore Marco is a Devil himself at the sight of his Brother Complex Mode. Whoever this Mysterious **_‘S.’_** is they feel sorry for him for wooing Marco’s Precious Little Brother.

  
**[SOMEWHERE IN THE SEA]**

 **  
** Cold Chills runs down from Shanks’ spine...

  
“Is something wrong?” Benn asked curiously.

  
“Ah, Nothing... everything is fine Benn...” Shanks grinned at his First Mate.

  
Benn just shrugged and continued looking in the Horizon...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
